File talk:Trafalgar D. Water Law Portrait.png
Which One? The image uploaded by Genocyber showing Law's face with a frontal look would be preferable here. Otherwise the two anime images uploaded from YazzyDream would be great alternatives. After all, Law hasn't changed significantly after the time skip so it's okay to use them. MasterDeva (talk) 00:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The colored image is more attractive. It doesn't obscure or change his facial features, nor does it change who it is. The only real difference between the two is that one is colored and the other is frontal. However, the frontal's angle has such little difference that it hardly matters, so you might as well go with the colored. Besides, the anime isn't far from introducing Law, so there's little point for this war. 00:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I only stated my opinion for reference, since I haven't noticed any flaw in particular either image is fine by me. MasterDeva (talk) 01:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The other image doesn't have a flaw, but the colored is better simply because it is colored, in my opinion. 01:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime Weird how I didn't realize this before. We need to use the manga, since Law's hair in the anime is black, while his hair in the manga is blue. 08:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I do prefer the manga image but his hair color is a minor detail. 08:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I'd say it's important enough, and the manga has good detail and quality to allow it. 08:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Just to clarify something, I like this image. I hate this one. 08:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Meh, they're both the same quality and detail wise. I do prefer the other one though, but am fine with the current one. 08:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The one Hime uploaded is really bad. 09:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Not really. It's from the cover of Chapter 693. 09:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Staw, if you look at the March 9, 2012 edit, you'll noticed that I was the 1 who originally uploaded the image you like. I only cropped the 1 you hate (December 18 2012). Anyway, I'm fine with either 1 as well, but we usually go for frontal unless we have a good reason not to use it. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know that >_> 09:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Even though the blue hair is a detail I would ideally like to see kept, the anime version looks better as an overall portrait since the viewing angle shows Law looking directly at the screen and it's not viewed from a top down angle like the one from the New Age poster and not off to the side in the latest one. M4ND0N (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Since he canonically has the blue hair, it's best to have the blue hair portrait. The anime image is non-canon. And the 693 image has a great angle and great quality. 16:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The New Age version shows him with black hair too, but Oda drew and colored that as well so does the color make it non-canon? Besides I don't really think Law's hair is blue in the manga shot, it just has a lighter shade than the anime version but it's still black. Minor detail in my opinion, I don't think a lighter shade of black is worth changing the portrait.. And I disagree, the ideal portrait should have Law looking at the screen imo. We changed Akainu's portrait because everyone thought him looking down slightly wasn't as good a viewing angle for the port, and changed it to one with his eyes looking directly at the screen. M4ND0N (talk) 16:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) It's blue. Zoom in on the new age image and you can see blue hair. He is looking at the screen in the New Age image. You were all about canon on the ace dies image, so why not here? 16:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) That's because Ace's necklace appeared on his tombstone so for plot reasons I felt like it was important to show on the photo where he dies. With that being said, we do use a manga photo for Robin's portrait for the color of her eyes so I guess since we've done it this way before, it only makes sense to use the manga photo less we have a double standard. M4ND0N (talk) 17:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) well the main idea is that we can see law's face, thats the main idea of the image. hair is minor detial. quite frankly i never noticed the blue hair until the new age chapter cover with law and kinemon with the crew. i just hope this isn't because galaxy is having another fot about the manga vs the anime, he's had his fits about it lately. but what ever works, as long as it's good quality and we see his face, because quit frankly i assume we aren't all hair stylists here and that we all just want to see laws face. if galaxy is raising an argument of where the hair is "canon" or not i find that hilarious. AsuraDrago (talk) 19:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Everybody here wants to use the "canon" image. Oda's drawing is better anyways. It's sad that you can't appreciate the source material, and resort to calling people that actually love the manga's superior art style "hilarious" 19:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ^What Galaxy said. 05:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC)